When the Plum Tree Leaves Fall
by Kouhai-chama
Summary: All Umeko really wanted to do was protect her adoptive sister, but then they stumbled upon that damned house. Momiji/OC
1. What Do They Know?

**A/N: Yooo. So, I rewrote/edited the hell out of chapter 1-4 because I was an imbecile and didn't set things up correctly and half-assed most of it. My bad. QuQ**

**Plus, I was looking at the wiki and saw the Japanese spelling for certain names-such as **_**Honda Tōru- **_**and remembered that you're mostly supposed to translate the **_**ō **_**as ou or oo, depending on the kanji. HAHAHAHASORRYIFTHISPISSESYOUOFFSOB**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba~. I cry everytime.**

**Warnings: Profanity, spoilers, numerous sexualities, and topics that may be triggering for some readers.**

**Word count: 3442.**

**Song: "What Do They Know" by Mindless Self Indulgence.**

**Fun fact: Umeko means 'Plum child'. Yes, I went there.**

**Finished editing on 7-23-14.**

**1234567890**

"_On the track, ahead in the back- what do they know about that? I'm quite depressed, I'm quite a mess."_

_Umeko's POV_

"We're going to school now, Kyoko-tan." I smile over my shoulder, Touru and I exiting our tent, "Take care of the fort, 'kay?"

"Bye, Haha!" Touru calls out happily, blowing a kiss in the direction of our little fort.

It's probably not the best idea for Touru and I to be living by ourselves in a tent out in the wilderness, but we felt it was the best option as we aren't troubling others by our presence. I wish I could provide a better living space for my little sister, but this is all I can do.

Touru's Okaa-san-my adoptive mother,- recently passed away. Our grandfather took us in, but his house is currently going under renovations so Touru's aunt, uncle, and cousin can move in. He had asked us if we had anywhere to say, but we didn't want the poor man to worry. He's had his fair share of troubles lately, as well.

"It's such a beautiful day, Umeko-nee!" My sister exclaims, twirling slightly with her arms raised, embracing the warm sun.

I've never met anyone who sees the beauty in life quite like Touru does. She sees the best in the worst, always looking at the bright side. I envy that ability, as I'm quite the pessimist. We even each other out.

"It's freakin' fabulous. A bit too hot though, ne?" I agree, brushing a strand of short brown hair out of the way of my vision. My nose wrinkles when the lock sticks to the side of my face from sweat.

We spend the rest of our walk quietly, letting the serene aura of tranquility dance around us. The wind gently teases our hair, skirts flowing. Occasionally we itch at the mosquito bites on our arms and legs, but when we catch the other we slap their hands away.

In short, we're hypocrites.

"Eh? Umeko-nee, look at this!" Touru stops, peeking her head through the foliage of branches and bushes, "Did you know there's a house here?"

I peer over her shoulder, finding a traditional Japanese house around seven yards away. "People still have houses like that?" I murmur, tilting my head.

"Let's check it out!" She exclaims, wrapping her hand around my wrist to precariously tug me down the hill and to the house.

"No, wait! Is this even legal?!" I stumble, huffing when we arrive at the front steps, "How the hell did you even manage to do that? I'm six inches taller than you..."

"Look! The twelve zodiac animals...Waaaah, they're so cute! Remember the stories Haha used to tell us?" She inquires enthusiastically, eyes wide and bushy tailed.

Kyoko-tan loved telling us stories, a way to take her mind off the present and slip into a world consisting of only her, Touru, and me. Every night before going to sleep, we'd curl up on her bed and wait for her to arrive to tell us more.

"Yep. She always had the best stories..." I mumble happily, smiling down at my sister.

"Are my eyes deceiving me," An attractive yukata clad man begins, stepping past the paper doors with a newspaper in hand, "Or are there two strange young flowers at my front steps?"

Ohohoho, is that a bit of a well toned chest I see~? Why, hello there!

"H-Hello! I'm so sorry we barged in like this without permission!" Touru exclaims, flailing her arms around to accentuate her apology.

"It's alright, you can look if you like. I only left them out here for the paint to dry." He chuckles, kneeling next to the box and setting his newspaper down.

Oh, I'm looking alright.

"I'd have thought young people such as yourselves would find it boring."

"Young people…? Just how old _are_ you exactly?"

"Not at all! Umeko-nee and I love the twelve zodiac animals…" Touru interrupts, nudging me slightly. Pffft, fine. _You _talk to the hot older guy then. Rude. "Oh, I should've known. You left out the cat..."

"The cat…? You've heard the story about the cat of the zodiac? My, my. You're very knowledgeable." Okay, this guy is attractive and all, but is he layin' the moves on my sister?

I wonder if he'll figure it out? She's kind of blatant about it, after all.

"Yeah, our Okaa-san used to tell us all of the tales when we were younger..." Touru trails off, thinking about Kyoko.

Touru has a strange habit of spacing out randomly, often viewed as a mental illness of some sort from outsiders. Thing is she's perfectly fine; she just thinks of our mother often and gets carried away. I hope he doesn't judge her; she deserves better than that.

"Umeko-nee and I...We both love the cat. We've even adopted it as our zodiac sign." She tells him, sharing a bright smile with me once she welcomed reality with open arms again.

"Oh…? I wonder how he'll react once he finds out…" He murmurs, eyes floating up to the roof.

"Huh?"

"Nothing! So, your true signs are the dog, right? No wonder I feel so close to you two, don't you both feel the same way? Because I'm also a dog-ACH!" He shouts in pain, clutching his head and pouting up at Yuki Souma, holding a suspiciously swaying bag in his hand.

Wait. Yuki Souma...The hell?

"You look more like a pedophile, acting like this. Shame on you for trying to hit on them." He scolds, letting his bag dangle next to his side. I snort, cackling loudly at his pain. "Are you both alright? I hope my cousin didn't do anything..._Weird_."

"What? Don't make it sound like I'm some kind of pervert!"

After we had all calmed down, we began to bow and introduce ourselves properly. Well, at least Touru bowed, being the sweetie she is.

"I'm Shigure Souma, Yuki's older and less violent cousin."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Touru Honda."

"And I'm Umeko Honda. I like your faces; they're attractive."

"It's nice to meet you both~. And thank you, your face is attractive as well." Shigure smirks, wiggling his eyebrows.

"...Not that it isn't nice to have visitors, but why are you both here?" Yuki inquiries, head tilted in question. Man, how is he so beautiful? It's kind of disturbing, yet amazing at the same time.

Kinda sad that a boy is prettier than I am, though. Oh well! I was blessed with an amazing personality, obviously.

Don't give me that look.

"A-Ah! We, um, live n-near by!" Touru exclaims, voice slightly higher than usual.

Hot damn, I love my sister, but that's the worst lie I've ever heard. We really need to talk about her lack of skill in being deceitful.

Blankly staring at her, I briefly acknowledge Yuki and Shigure sharing a,_ 'Is this bitch legit?'_ look before concentrating on us again.

"N-Nevermind. We're going to be late. Since you all are here, let's walk to school together."

**1234567890**

"Touru-chan, I don't care what you say. That walk was hella awkward, especially since you kept getting flustered and sending calf eyes his way." I tease, gently nudging her shoulder with my elbow. I'm pretty tall compared to other girls my age, I guess, standing at about 5'11.

Who am I kidding, I'm taller than the majority of boys in my class. I'm freakin' gigantic.

"Onee-chan! You know I don't like boys that way. Silly." She retorts, doing her share of work on the dishes we're forced to cook.

Touru calls it school, I call it child labor.

"I sense strange electric waves emitting from Souma. It's quite intriguing...I don't quite know what to make of it." Saki confesses, sheathing the large cooking knife ominously.

"Here comes Saki's electric waves again~." Arisa mocks playfully, sharing a knowing smile with me. "He is very mysterious though, I'll give ya that. He never talks about himself, not that I actually wanna know…" She says, running a hand through her blonde hair.

"A while ago there was this second year girl who wanted to show her feelings for him. When she went to hug him, he pushed her away and ran off. She was pretty startled."

"Pffft. If some random chick tried to hug you, would you really be okay with that?" I ask, an eyebrow raised and I share a smile with her, "I'd be pretty alarmed and tell her to back the hell off."

"That's why I find it intriguing, Arisa...Oh well. His actions only serve to attract even more girls and boys to him." Saki shrugs nonchalantly.

After astonishing and pissing off our home economics teacher with our hardcore cooking skills, we head out into the hallway and idly chat about stupid teenage girl bull crap. It's pointless, but amusing nonetheless.

"Aye! Today after school Saki and I are going shopping. D'you guys have work today?"

Regardless of the fact that that Arisa was genuinely curious, I couldn't help but feel petulant. I miss being able to hang out with them, free of work and all.

"Ah...Yeah. We both do." Touru murmurs. I pout slightly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders in a half hug.

"You two are working too hard...Touru, you said once it was to pay off school fees? However, if it's only for school fees, you shouldn't need to work so hard everyday...We are attending a public high-school." Saki states, obviously concerned for our well-being.

A smile tugs the ends of my lips at her maternal nature, glad that Touru and I have such caring friends. What would we do without them?

"After I graduate," Touru begins to explain optimistically, "I want to live an independent life. So, I need to start saving now!"

"And I want to be able to be in a position one day where I can help people; mentally, emotionally, or financially." I add on, a smile playing with the ends of my lips.

Arisa and Saki proceed to fawn over us until it's time to part. We all say our farewells, grab our backpacks, and book it. They best have the time of their damn lives when they go shopping. I made sure to demand them to send me cliche mirror selfies.

Touru halts suddenly, and I peer over her head to see what she's looking at.

"Oh, hey Yuki-san. Thanks for walking with us to school earlier." I grin. Touru agrees with me, hastily adding her thanks.

"I'm sorry if Shigure had caused you both any trouble." Yuki apologizes, a smile plastered onto his face.

Had we done something to him? That smile is as fake as plastic. Perhaps he's had a rough life and has trust issues?

"No, he was very kind! He showed Umeko-nee and I the twelve zodiac animal ornaments."

"Mmm...What was it you all talked about? Something about adopting the cat zodiac as your year?"

"Yep. We were little weirdos, weren't we?" I confirm, smiling up at my sister.

"Yes. Cats are idiotic creatures! They don't have good personalities at all." Where the hell did this come from? "Touru-san, Umeko-san, did you two know that originally the animals and the calendars weren't associated with each other at all?"

...Yuki wasn't meant to agree on the fact that we were weirdos. Does this boy not know how to treat a woman? If someone doesn't knock some manners into him, I'll be forced to take drastic measures and drop kick his skinny ass.

We pause on the middle of the path. It's extremely windy compared to earlier, our hair and skirts billowing whichever way. It would be rather refreshing if the air wasn't so humid.

"I'm… I'm not sure when it started, or when the animals were added. The cat, though, has _neve_r been included. _The cat's a foo_l."

Touru and I shared a look, mutually questioning what the hell Souma is going on about and why he's so passionate. He acts as if a simple tale has done him a personal wronging. Talk about putting too much emotion into a story. Plus, is he allergic to cats or something? I feel bad for whatever kitty crosses his path.

"Yuki-san… Do you really hate the cat?" Touru questions innocently, eyes wide in wonder with her brows furrowed in naivety.

Yuki looks over his shoulder and gave us the most sinister smile I have ever seen, scaring the hell out of Touru. I grab her hand gently and squeeze in reassurance, hoping to offer her some sort of comfort.

Then the alarm on Touru's watch rings. Saved by the bell!

"Oh my gosh, it's already this late!? We have to get to work!" Touru exclaims in panic, dragging me towards her work. I still don't understand how she's strong enough to do this...Adrenaline, perhaps?

"Sorry Yuki-san, we'll talk to you later~! Don't run into any cats on the way home!" I call over my shoulder, sending him a cheeky grin.

"Take care of yourselves, you two. Good luck." I hear him shout, brushing off my cheeky remark.

However, it seems I have to go against Yuki's farewell. Touru comes before myself; she's very precious to me. I can't take care of myself before her. She's been throwing herself into work ever since Kyoko has passed away- it's horribly unhealthy. I'm worried about her… If I lost her, I don't know what I'd do. Losing her isn't even an option.

I _refuse_ to believe it's a possibility.

We hug our goodbyes to each other when we reach her work, telling the other to not work too hard and be safe.

Touru and I have different jobs, as apparently her employers didn't enjoy my delightful humor. Hmph, their loss. I'm fuckin' amazing.

Watching her walking past the doors, I bite my lip. The searing winds uncomfortably dance around the exposed skin of my thighs, and the sky turns into a painfully familiar bruised shade of blue.

It's going to be a long walk to work.

**1234567890**

Despite the tent protecting me from the direct winds, I feel like I'm baking in here. My eyelids flutter as intensely as my pants, sweat dripping down my temples. A harsh whimper escapes my chapped lips. I curl up into a fetal position and flip my bangs up to form a chocolate brown, sweaty halo above my head.

The brown loafers have long since been discarded, finding a place for themselves by the corner. The near unstandable heat of my blazer burns my arms, and I'm left with a decision.

I should take off my jacket and socks, shouldn't I?

Touru always hates seeing my bare arms and legs. She can't stand to see the scars. They don't really bother me; they're part of the reason why I am who I am today. In some sick, twisted sense these raised white bumps have _made_ me.

The metallic taste of blood assaults my tongue, my teeth breaking the chapped skin of my lips.

I sit up and grasp the edge the blazer off shakily, nearly tossing it off. The socks are next, and I nearly sigh in relief. My eyes flit to the exit of the tent warily, wondering when Touru would come back. She works overtime most nights, leaving me unable to pick her up.

Heated breath hits my leg as I go back to my fetal position, my calfs sticking together from drying sweat. I'm disgusted, but I try to take my mind off of my sickly flesh. Touru should be coming back from work soon, right? What time is it anyways?

My unsaid query was answered by said sister opening up the tent flap. She looks utterly exhausted, face weary and flushed with heat. She appears to be tired to the point that she doesn't even properly process the sight of my scarred flesh.

"Imouto... Are y-you okay?" I stutter breathlessly.

Tohru looks down at my form with a trembling smile, "Hai, I'm just really tired. I'd like to go to sleep, but my homework... We should go down to the river and wash up."

Ah yes, homework. I've already finished mine, perhaps I can persuade her to copy off of mine? We're in all the same classes, anyways.

"Okay, but help me up." I request sheepishly.

Her arm slung over my shoulders, we begin to walk out of our little home until we catch sight of two familiar male figures in our way.

Yuki and Shigure, to be exact.

"God damn it." I mutter defeatedly, Touru looking near tears before she buries her face in the crook of my neck.

**1234567890**

"So, when did you...Start living in the tent?" Yuki asks, eyebrows furrowed in obvious distaste of Shigure's feminine giggling.

"About a week or so ago." I answer hazily, rubbing my thumb in circles on Touru's hand. Whether it's to comfort her, me, or both of us I'm unsure of. All I know is that my skin feels feverish and my mind is cloudy.

"I thought it was strange when you two said you live near by; this whole hill belongs to the Souma family. We didn't sell or rent out any land."

Well isn't that just fine and dandy, Princess? So sorry to intrude on your damn land.

"Please let us stay here for a while longer. Our grandfather's having his house renovated, please let us stay until it's finished. I'll pay you, even..." Touru begs airily, looking light headed.

"Hah, funny. It's dangerous out there! The ground is loose, not to mention the occasional pervert wandering around. Two teenagers can't live in a tent that long." Shigure states, suddenly getting over his laughing fit.

"No problem! I can handle it and protect Touru!" I exclaim, standing up quickly with my fist up in the air as a sign of determination. My head suddenly swam, and I sink down to the ground, hand clutching my waist length hair in discomfort.

"Fever...No wonder you look so pale." Yuki diagnoses, taking his hand off of my forehead. I lean into Touru's arms, snuggling up next to her. I space out until I hear Shigure mention a landslide.

"Eh...Where? Is it near...Is it near the tent? Touru-chan, we have to see if Kyoko-tan's okay!" Standing up shakily, I nonchalantly hold Touru's hand and lean on her. Maybe no one will notice I need the support…?

**1234567890**

Our tent...Is buried. That can't be right, Kyoko is in the tent.

_Kyoko is in the tent._

I immediately stumble forwards, kneeling down to frantically shovel the dirt away. I have to find Kyoko, she can't be gone...

"It's okay, Kyoko-tan. We'll get you out, we'll get you out…" I murmur brokenly, my hands being dirtied by the mud.

Touru fell next to me, aiding me with my task to find Kyoko. Don't worry, sis! We'll find her.

We have to.

"Let's come back tomorrow morning!" Shigure begins, smiling gently and laying a hand on our shoulders, "If another landslide occurs, you might hurt yourselves...Umeko-chan, Touru-chan, your Okaa-san would feel even worse…"

With the promise hanging in the air, we allow ourselves to be guided back to Shigure's house. Laying down on a makeshift bed, Touru turns to face me, holds my hand, and we exchange I love you's. She falls asleep a few minutes afterwards. Good, she needs the rest.

"Yuki went searching for ice... You and Touru-chan must be very tired, hard working students." Shigure voices, lulling me to a half conscious state.

"...We lost our house again. And now, Touru-chan's Okaa-san is b-buried." I tell him, staring up at the ceiling.

"You feel really bad, don't you?"

"No. There are worse things." So many other things have gone wrong in our lives.

"Like what?" He asks. When I didn't respond, he prompts, "Tell me."

"I...I don't think my Okaa-san and Otou-san wanted me. I don't remember much of them, but I was thirteen when Kyoko-tan found me and took me in. I'm very indebted to the Honda family. Touru-chan and I would always wake up bright and early, get ready, and tell her to be careful." I breathe in deeply, my eyelids fluttering closed.

"We had a test, so that night we stayed up studying. We slept in, and when we woke up Kyoko-tan had already left. We didn't tell her to be careful...She was hit by a car. Touru-chan blames herself, but if I had been more responsible and set our alarm, or at least had gotten up myself…"

"...So that's the situation. You have to sleep now, though. That way you can get better quicker."

"M'kay...G'night, Shigure." I whisper, cuddling up to my sister before falling asleep.


	2. I'm Not A Gangster!

**Disclaimer: Do you really think that I could come up with something as brilliant as Fruits Basket? Hah! No.**

**Warning: Slight AU, light profanity, slight yaoi, Umeko's love for bishies and abs, sadness, and a mixture between the manga and anime.**

**A/N: Waaah~, I'm so happy to know people like this story! I'll work extra hard to make longer and better quality chapters quickly!**

**Also, I send my thanks to: xXRosangelaXx, Senna Bluefire, Kiko12, and Akuma Michi.**

**Word count: 4163.**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

_Umeko's POV_

After we've all calmed down, we began to bow and introduce ourselves properly. Well, at least Tohru bowed, being the sweetie she is.

"I'm Shigure Sohma, Yuki's older and less violent cousin." He grinned.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Tohru Honda."

"I'd just like to start my introduction by saying that you, Mister Sohma, have a lovely face-I mean, house. Your house is lovely. My name's Umeko, in case you haven't caught on." His face is lovely, though.

"...Not that it isn't nice to have visitors, but why are you both here?" Yuki inquired, head tilted in question. Man, how is he so beautiful? It's kind of disturbing.

"A-Ah! We, um, live n-near by!" Tohru exclaimed, voice slightly higher than usual. Hot damn, I love my sister, but that's the worst lie I've ever heard.

Blankly staring at her, I briefly acknowledged Yuki and Shigure sharing a,_ 'Is this hoe legit?'_ look before concentrating on us again.

"N-Nevermind. We're going to be late. Since you all are here, let's walk to school together."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"Tohru, I don't care what you say. That walk was hella awkward, especially since you kept getting flustered and sending calf eyes his way." I teased, gently nudging her elbow with my shoulder. H-Hey, don't look at me like that. It's not my fault I'm only 4'10"! I'll have a growth spurt, you'll see!

"I sense strange electric waves emitting from him. It's quite intriguing...I don't quite know what to make of it." Saki confessed, sheathing the knife ominously.

"Here comes Hana's electric waves again~." Arisa mocked playfully, sharing a knowing smile with me. "He is very mysterious though, I'll give ya that. He never talks about himself, not that I actually wanna know…" She said, running a hand through her blonde hair.

"A while ago there was this second year girl who wanted to show her feelings for him. When she went to hug him, he pushed her away and ran off. She was pretty startled."

"Pffft. If some random chick tried to hug you, would you really be okay with that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling, "I'd be pretty alarmed and tell her to back the hell off."

"It's why I call it intriguing...Oh well. His actions only serve to attract even more girls and boys to him."

After astonishing and pissing our home economics teacher off, we head out into the hallway and idly chat about stupid teenage girl bull crap. It's amazing.

"Aye! Today after school Hana and I are going shopping. D'you guys have work today?" Oh. Wow. Excuse me, I have to pretend that her question doesn't feel like a big, 'Screw you!'.

"Ah...Yeah. We both do." Tohru murmured. I pouted slightly and wrapped an arm around her waist in a half hug.

"You two are working too hard...Tohru, you said once it was to pay off school fees? But, if it's only for school fees, you shouldn't need to work so hard everyday...We are attending a public high-school." Saki asked, obviously concerned for our well-being. Waaah, Tohru and I are so lucky to have friends like Arisa and Saki!

"After I graduate," Tohru began to explain optimistically, "I want to live and independent life. So, I need to start saving now!"

"And I want to be able to be in a position one day where I can help people; mentally, emotionally, or financially." I answered, a smile playing with the ends of my lips.

Arisa and Saki proceed to fawn over us until it's time to part. We all say our farewells, grab our backpacks, and book it. Pffft, they better have a good time shopping. I demand them to send me cliche mirror selfies.

Tohru halts suddenly, and I peer to the side to see what she's looking at. "Oh, hey Sohma. Thanks for walking with us to school earlier." Tohru agreed, hastily adding her thanks.

"I'm sorry if Shigure had caused you trouble." Yuki apologized, a smile plastered onto his face. I wonder what he has gone through to make him feel the need to smile like that…?

"No, he was very kind! He showed Umeko and I the twelve zodiac animal ornaments."

"Mmm...What do you all talk about? Something about adopting the cat zodiac as your year?"

"Yep. We were silly kids, weren't we?" I confirmed, smiling up at my sister.

"Yes. Cats are idiotic creatures! They don't have good personalities at all." Oh, wow. Screw you too then, bro. "Miss Tohru, Miss Umeko, did you two know that originally the animals and the calendars weren't associated with each other at all?"

We paused on the middle of the path. It was extremely windy today, our hair and skirts billowing whichever way. It would be rather refreshing if my face didn't sting.

"I'm… I'm not sure when it started, or when the animals were added. The cat, though, has never been included. The cat's a fool."

Tohru and I shared a look, mutually questioning what the hell Sohma is going on about and why he's so passionate. He acts as if a simple tale has done him a personal wronging.

"Sohma… Do you really hate the cat?" Tohru questioned naively, eyes wide in wonder with her brows furrowed in confusion.

Yuki looked over his shoulder and gave us the most sinister smile I have ever seen, scaring the hell out of Tohru. I grabbed her hand gently and squeezed in reassurance, hoping to offer her some sort of comfort.

Then the alarm went off.

"Oh my gosh, it's already this late!? We have to get to work!" Tohru exclaimed, panicking, dragging me towards our work. It's not as spectacular as it seems; I'm pretty tiny… Shhh. I'm only sixteen, I'll still grow.

"Sorry Sohma, we'll talk to you later~! Don't run into any cats on the way home!" I called over my shoulder, sending him a cheeky grin.

"Take care of yourselves, you two. Good luck." I heard him say.

I can't take care of myself, though. Tohru comes first; she's very precious to me. She's been throwing herself into work after Miss Kyoko passed away. I'm worried about her… If I lost her, I don't know what I'd do. Losing her is not an option, and I refuse to believe it's a possibility.

"Ah, Tohru! Calm the calamity in your mammaries girl, go take your lunch break!" I ordered, grabbing her arm to stop her frantic running. "B-But, Ume-" "You know how I feel about buts! Go! Go eat!"

To be honest, she isn't really allowed her lunch break yet. Oh well, the way she's flailing around she's going to get sick. I can't allow that, so I'll just do her work for her.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"Mmm. I'm tired…" I mumbled, holding my sister's hand as I stumble forwards to our tent.

"I'm so sorry Umeko! I should've done more work…"

"Shhh. No. Noooo. Don't talk like that...We're home, Miss Kyoko."

Wahhh, I want to go to sleep, but Tohru and I have homework. Damn school. "Tohru, d'you wanna go wash up a bit before we work to wake us up a bit?"

"Okay…"

We opened the tent flap and slugged our way out, only pausing when we opened our eyes enough to focus on the two boy-oh. Oh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Shigure guffawed. I sent him a lazy glare, grabbing Tohru's hand protectively.

"...Shigure. That's enough."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"...So, when did you...Start living in the tent?" Yuki asked, eyebrows furrowed in obvious distaste of Shigure's feminine giggling.

"About a week or so ago." I answered, rubbing my thumb in circles on Tohru's hand. I hope she's okay, I don't want her to be stressed…

"I thought it was strange; this whole hill belongs to the Sohma family. We didn't sell or rent out any land."

"Please let us stay here for a while longer. Our grandfather's having his house renovated, please let us stay until it's finished. I'll pay you, even..." I begged airily, feeling light headed.

"Hah, funny. It's dangerous out there! The ground is loose, not to mention the occasional pervert wandering around. Two teenagers can't live in a tent that long." Shigure stated, getting over his laughing fit.

"No problem! I can handle it and protect Tohru!" I exclaimed, fist up in the air as a sign of determination. My head suddenly swam from standing up so suddenly. I sunk down to the ground, hand clutching my short hair in discomfort.

"Fever...No wonder you look so pale." Yuki diagnosed, taking his hand off of my forehead. I leaned into Tohru's arms, snuggling up next to her. I spaced out until I heard Shigure mention a landslide.

"Eh...Where? Is it near...Is it near the tent? Tohru, we have to see if Miss Kyoko's okay!" Standing up shakily on my knees, I nonchalantly held Tohru's hand and leaned on her. Maybe no one will notice I need the support…?

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

No, no, no! Miss Kyoko can't be buried under the mud, she can't, she can't, she can't! I let go of Tohru's arm and fell forward, shovelling the dirt away with my hands. Warm liquid dripped down my face, shaky sobs emitting from my mouth.

"It's okay, Miss Kyoko. We'll get you out, we'll get you out…"

Tohru fell next to me shouting, and aiding me with shovelling. Don't cry, sis...We'll get Miss Kyoko out. We have to.

"Let's come back tomorrow morning!" Shigure began, smiling gently, "If another landslide occurs, you might hurt yourselves...Umeko, Tohru, your mother would feel even worse…"

We allowed ourselves to be guided back to Shigure's house, laying down on a makeshift bed. Tohru turned to face me, held my hand, told me she loved me, and fell asleep. Good, she needs it.

"Yuki went searching for ice... You and Tohru must be very tired, hard working students." Shigure said, lulling me to a half conscious state.

"...We lost our house again. And now, Tohru's mom is b-buried." I said, staring up at the ceiling.

"You feel really bad, don't you?"

"No. There are worse things." So many other things have gone wrong in our lives.

"Like what?" He asked. When I didn't respond, he prompted, "Tell me."

"I...I don't think my parents wanted me. I lived on the streets until Miss Kyoko found me. I'm very indebted to the Honda family. Tohru and I would always wake up bright and early, get ready, and tell her to be careful." I breathed in deeply, my eyelids fluttering closed.

"We had a test, so that night we stayed up studying. We slept in, and when we woke up Miss Kyoko had already left. We didn't tell her to be careful...She was hit by a car. Tohru blames herself, but if I had been more responsible and set our alarm, or at least had gotten up myself…"

"...So that's why. You have to sleep now, though. That way you can get better quicker."

"M'kay...G'night, Shigure." I whispered, cuddling up to my sister before falling asleep.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"It's a secret." Yuki said, giving Tohru a mysterious smile.

"Ohohoho, what's a secret~?" I ask, peeking my head out from behind the door.

I feel a lot better today. Sleep had a part in it, I'm sure. I haven't slept like that in a long time…

"Sohma dug up our things some how!" Tohru explains, sweat dropping slightly.

"Waah?! Thank you so much, Sohma~!"

"Mmm. I'll take your items upstairs."

"Eh?" We said in synch. Why the hell would he need to take our things upstairs for?

"This house is pretty dirty, and only has guys living here. There is an empty room on the second floor, though. You both can live here until the renovation finishes." He offered.

"Thank you very much! We'll help clean and cook, of course." I grinned, covering Tohru's mouth before she could object.

"Welcome to the Sohma family!" Shigure cheered, popping up out of nowhere. "When the hell did you-?!" "Because the room has always been locked, go open the windows. Ah, we need to have spare keys made~! Yuki, lend them clothes, all of theirs are dirty."

While all this was going on, I tried to calm Tohru down to prevent her from having a panic attack. Heh, her anxiety levels are so high. She needs to just chill out and take a break for once. "It's okay, sis~."

"Tohru, we suggested this. It's no problem at all." "But-!" "You both don't have anywhere else to go, right?" Well, that certainly mellowed her out.

"To avoid causing trouble, can you tell us the rules and traditions of the Sohma family?" Aww, sis is so endearing~.

"That's okay. The only rules are to be yourself and be at ease. In this family, no one discriminates." He said, staring into her eyes intently. Oh my, does he have a crush?

"W-We will do our best! Please take care of us!"

It's hard to believe we got so lucky. There has to be a flaw in this, nothing can go this smoothly...Right?

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

How the hell am I supposed to walk like this…?! Yuki's what, like, nine, ten inches taller than me? It's embarrassing having to walk around holding your pants up like some gangster. I didn't choose the thug life, damn it!

Tohru sways next to me, spacing out and blushing hardcore...What the hell is she thinking about, being as flustered as she is? Yuki went to open the windows to air out the room.

Then someone...Someone kicked the roof down? Why does Yuki look so freakin' calm?!

"You have been waiting for me, haven't you?! Ya rat!" The fellow carrot-top shouts, cracking his shoulder intimidatingly.

Wait. Is he wearing a crop top? Should I find that hilarious or horrifying?

Tohru start to mutter about the roof and the orangeness of his hair. I pout, ruffling my own hair slightly. There isn't anything wrong with it, right? No, of course not.

"Why is it every time you come here you make a mess? Haven't you had enough?" Yuki paused before smiling condescendingly at him, "You're so weak!"

"Bastard… I'll make you feel how I felt last time! Today, I'll pay you back!" Orange exclaimed enthusiastically, making a fist.

"Hot damn, calm down ladies! You're both beautiful!" I sooth, but then Tohru slips on a piece of fallen wood.

Ohohoho, looks like Tohru's copping a feel~!

"Yuki, what was that loud noise? Is Kyou here?" Shigure began, walking in nonchalantly and leaning against the doorway.

"Wah! I'm sorry, are you okay-," _**POP! **_"Eh… Why is there a cat…?" She began, holding up a glaring orange cat. "He turned into...A cat...This was a boy."

Tohru and I stare wide-eyed at the cat-orange-boy-creature-thing for a minute before Tohru starts to panic.

"It couldn't be because I ran into him… I hit him wrong and he changed into a cat?!"

...Well, damn. There isn't a guide book about how to deal with this, is there?

"We must take him to the hospital!" She shouts, cradling the pissed off feline like a baby, "The doctors will cure him!"

"Wh...Wait, Tohru," I begin, speed walking towards her. Then I slipped on the slab of wood previously mentioned and fell onto Yuki and Shigure.

_**POOF!**_

"Are you serious!?" I shriek, gripping my hair and standing up before...Dog version of Shigure and rat version of Yuki, I guess? Tohru picks them up frantically, dropping carrot-top. I barely caught him, throwing him onto my right shoulder with his legs on my right lower arm and my left arm securing him.

We hurried downstairs, eager to get them to the hospital. Tohru threw open the door and skidded to a stop in front of a food delivery boy.

"They're all animals!" She cries, face red from panic and effort. Shigure wasn't exactly a small dog, he probably weighed a ton.

"Haha, yes they are! I didn't know Mr. Sohma had pets. A total of sixteen dollars, please." He laughs, smiling politely as Shigure wriggles out of Tohru's grasp with Yuki on his head. He then...Grabbed a wallet and carried it to the boy?

"Oh my, what a clever dog! Thank you for the business!"

I don't quite recall how this happened, but Tohru and I were sitting on the couch leaning on each other, her holding the box of food.

"You imbecilic cat! You let your guard down first!" Yuki accuses, glaring at Orange from on top of Shigure's sweat-dropping head.

"You guys changed too, ya can't blame me!" Carrot yowls, giving Yuki the death stare.

They talk, too? What's next, they have a gymnastics performance?

Shigure barks harshly, sitting up suddenly. "There's no other way. Instead of trying to cover it up, why don't we tell them?" He pranced over to us, sighed, and began talking as if we were having a chat about the weather over a cup of coffee.

"In other words, I'm the dog. Yuki's the rat. And he, Kyou Sohma, is the cat. We are possessed by the twelve animals of the zodiac, and there are ten other people in our family who are also possessed."

"...Have y'ever tried, y'know, getting exorcised? Cause, I know a guy-,"

"Not that kind of possessed, Umeko, but thank you for the offer regardless." Shigure laughs, causing Yuki to slide down slightly from the shaking.

He explained the rest of their situation and the details it entailed. "After a while we will automatically change back into our human forms," He began.

_**POOF!**_

"But… Completely naked." He finished, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"OH MY GOSH, ABS!" I verbally vomit, bashing my head into the wall next to Tohru who looks to be near tears.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Once they were all... decent, shall we say, and I had toilet paper shoved up my nose to prevent blood from leaking out, we all sat at the coffee table. Except for Kyou; he's pouting outside.

"We let the both of you see something you shouldn't have. Have you both calmed down?" Shigure asked sheepishly.

"I almost understand this…" Tohru mutters, slouching down to lean her head on my shoulder.

On the bright side, things make a lot more sense. For example, we now know why Yuki brutally denied that one chick. It's kind of hard to believe, but hey; I saw it with my own eyes. What more proof could I possibly want that I'm living with a group of animals?

"By the way, Tohru, Umeko," Shigure begins to whisper-shout, leaning towards us with a hand placed next to the side of his mouth, "You both said you wanted to have the sign of the cat. Now that you've met the real person, what d'you flowers think?"

Oh, yeah. Kyou's the cat zodiac member… He kind of reminds me of a punk, but I don't really have room to make judgments as I've never really talked to the guy.

"What kind of person is he?" Tohru asks excitedly, eyes seeming to sparkle. How the hell she does that, I have no idea.

"Just a big idiot!" He exclaims, flapping a hand dismissively while he leans back, "For someone who has studied martial arts for such an extensive time, it's quite sad he can be caught that easily from behind. He didn't even notice you both! He only has eyes for Yuki."

I snorted, covering my mouth to muffle my laughter. Did Shigure purposely make it sound like Kyou's gay for Yuki? Probably.

"Don't say it like that! I didn't notice them, what can I do? Why are there girls here anyways?" Kyou shouts angrily, glaring at us from over his shoulder with a blush on his face.

He's totally gay for Yuki.

Tohru sweat-drops, looking at him helplessly. Sorry sis, but I don't think you can help out on this one.

"Quiet," Yuki demands, tugging on a lock of hair in frustration, "Whether girls are living here or not, it isn't any of your business. You're only an outsider!"

Suddenly Kyou was right in front of the table and-wait. Did he-he punched the freakin' table?! I shielded my face from the debri, wincing slightly at the feel of splintered wood flying onto my arms.

"Tohru, you're bleeding!" Shigure exclaimed.

"Ah, eh, bleeding!?" Kyou fidgets, eyes wide.

I immediately push Kyou out of the way, placing my hands on Tohru's cheeks to get a better look.

"I know you're dumb, Kyou, but I hadn't known you're this dumb." Shigure insults.

"E-Eh? No, no, I'm fine! It's just a little blood." Tohru attempts to amend. It's a little too late, though; Kyou and Yuki are already beating the crap out of each other.

"Don't worry; their relationship has always been like this. They fight and argue every time they see the other." Shigure explains, pulling a band-aid out of one of the coffee table drawers and handing it to me.

"Shouldn't we stop them?!" She asks. I smile slightly at her innocence while sticking the bandage on her forehead and wiping off the blood.

"No need. They'll be done, soon enough. Today should be the same...Yuki always beats Kyou."

I look over to see Yuki lean extremely close to Kyou's face, proceeding to kick him outside the house.

_I ship it so hard._

"I said, 'Don't let me feel bored'!" Yuki scolds, sending Kyou a haughty look.

Huh, who knew Yuki's so hardcore? Tohru certainly didn't, if her facial expression and body language was anything to go by.

"You shouldn't destroy the house too, Yuki…"

"I didn't know he'd fly that far. He didn't put up a guard at all." He bent down next to Tohru and I, "Miss Honda, how is your wound?"

"Ah, I'm perfectly fine!" She reassured. I ruffled her hair, backing her up by saying, "Tis nothing but a mere flesh wound, my good sir."

"But… Will he be okay?" She asks naively, looking up with wide eyes and furrowed brows.

"Mmm. He'll be fine. Probably. What I'm worried about is the garden."

I wonder why Kyou and Yuki fight so much? It doesn't seem to be completely lovers spats, even though they obviously deny their feelings for the other causing a questionable amount of sexual frustration. Oh, teenagers~.

"School! We're late!" Tohru screams suddenly, standing up and dragging me up to our new room to get dressed.

"Your uniforms are dirty…" Shigure states, scratching the back of his head. We had just finished changing into our grimy uniforms… It's kind of gross.

"No problem! I'll just say Umeko and I fell down, it'll be okay!" Tohru declares, looking truly determined.

...I don't think that's a very plausible explanation.

"In this sort of situation, I'm sorry. But going to school...This is the one thing I promised my mom." She confesses, bowing down in apology.

"It's fine; I have to leave to report to the current head of house, anyways. After all, two outside know the Sohma family's biggest secret."

"Okay, good luck. See you all later~!" I grab Tohru's wrist, gently leading her to school.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"You don't feel uncomfortable?" I heard Yuki ask once I've exited the dressing room.

"No, I'm feeling fine!" Tohru answers. I look over and see her suspiciously close to him.

"Tohru! Shame on you for laying the moves on a gay man!" I scold.

"What? Miss Umeko, I assure you I'm not a homose-,"

"Lies!"

"Let's all go home together!" Tohru amends, sweat-dropping.

When we get back, Shigure still hasn't come home yet. That meeting is taking an awfully long time, isn't it?

Tohru and I walk up to our bedroom to set our backpacks down, finding Kyou finishing repairing the ceiling.

"It isn't permanent, but it'll keep the rain out til we can get a professional over here."

"Thank you very much~!" Tohru and I say in gratification.

"Hey! Once I'm angry, I won't notice anything around me due to lack of training. About...About this morning, I'm sor-," He was interrupted by Shigure loudly declaring his arrival. Poor Kyou; he had such a hard time mustering up the courage to apologize.

"Eh? Sorry, what were you going to say?"  
"Nothing! Damn you!"

We head downstairs after laying our crap down, greeting Shigure.

"Good news~! Akito says that if you both can keep the secret you're allowed to live here."

"No punishment?"

"Mhmm! No punishment. Just keep the secret, okay?"

"Yes!" We say in unison, smiles stretching our cheeks.

"One more thing. Akito wants Kyou to live here too~." The air suddenly turned cold, Kyou sending Shigure an icy glare.

"You mean I have to live under the same roof as that damn Yuki?!"

"Try to contain yourself and wait until you both are adults, Kyou~."

"What do you mean by that!"

"Ohohoho, what _don't _I mean by that?"

"You don't make sense, damn it!"


	3. The Perks of Being Short

**A/N: Ello, lovelies~. I think I've worked out an update schedule; one update each Monday and Friday. It's subject to change, but whatever! I also have chapter four written already. I'm planning on saving up chapters so if I have a small author's block it won't affect the updates. By the way, Momiji is introduced in the next chapter. -So excited-!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Fruits Basket.**

**Warnings: Slight profanity, suggestive jokes, slightly sad parts, and Yuki/Kyou.**

**Thank you to: xXRosangelaXx, Senna Bluefire, Kiko12, Akuma Michi, and Alyce DreamEater.**

**Word count: 3312**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

_Umeko's POV_

It's been a couple of days since Kagura, the boar of the zodiac, had left, and a few weeks since we've moved in. Thank goodness; that chick hated me for no plausible reason other than my hair. Something about how since Kyo and I share the same color, I'm trying to steal her man...He's not even _her_ man, he's Yuki's. I mainly just hung out in my room to avoid her and her fists. On the bright side, I learned how to knit! Needless to say everyone was given a loosely knit scarf.

"Honda Tohru and Umeko, phone call. Please come to the office."

Tohru and I made haste and quickly arrived, listening to the person on the other line with wide eyes.

This is a good thing...Right?

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"Grandpa said...The renovations are complete. He...He called us today at school." Tohru explained quietly at the coffee table, my hand encasing hers.

We had to blink back our tears. We both had grown accustomed to living here...It felt like we were a family. To be honest, I had forgotten the whole reason we moved in.

We are utter fools for becoming this attached.

The next day, a Saturday, Tohru and I had prepared pre-cooked or refrigerated foods for them to eat. Lord knows those boys would live off of damned fast food if left to their own. Imbeciles.

"Eat the pickled foods as soon as possible!" Tohru began, "You need to buy shoyu sauce as well, we're almost out."

"Also, the times the garbage will be picked up at have been changed, please take note of that." I lay down a note on top of the coffee table, "And...This is our grandfather's home address. Keep it, 'kay?"

"You're leaving tomorrow?" Shigure asks, before pausing and plastering a smile onto his face, "Thank you for taking care of us! When you both get home, please take care."

"Thank you! And don't worry; we'll keep the Sohma family secret safe!" Tohru giggled, trying to act like she's not bothered.

You'd think she'd know better by now, but I suppose not.

We went upstairs and packed our possessions up, excluding Miss Kyoko's photograph, which Tohru sat upon her lap.

"Umeko, it seems for a long time...We didn't 'fit in'. Remember when at class they'd all play Fruits Basket?"

"Mhmmm. They'd always call you riceball, and I'd get plum pit. They'd never call for us, though. The punks. We were silly kids, weren't we? Always patiently waiting for riceball and plum pit to be called."

"We were so naive back then… The rice ball and plum pit were not, are not, and never will be part of the fruits basket."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"...Do you think they're holding up okay?" I ask Tohru, french braiding her hair while she reads one of her fighting books. It seems Kyou has sparked an interest in her...

"Yeah! We pre-made food and such, they should be fine, as long as they reheat it properly…"

"Hey! Are you two finished getting ready?" Tohru's snobby cousin asks, dramatically sighing while she leans on the doorway.

"Nearly." I answer, still working on Tohru's plait.

"Really...We just moved into a new house. Why do I have to share a room?!"

"Mmm. What I'm wondering is why you have to be such a ratchet diva."

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused."

"Umeko, Kyouko-," "Honestly, Grandpa! That's Tohru." "Someone downstairs wants to see you two~!" Grandpa said, a kind smile on his face.

I wrapped a ponytail holder at the end of her braid, standing quickly and helping her up. We made our way down to the dining room, seeing everyone crowded there.

"Sorry...What's the matter?" She asks innocently, smiling angelically at them.

"This kind of thing...I feel we should say it early on. We had a detective agency do a background check on you two. It seems that up until now you've been living in a house with men." Tohru's aunt confesses nonchalantly, silently accusing us of being harlots.

"No way! Living with men? How unbelievable!" The cousin exclaims...What the hell are their names, again? Awkward.

"Why did you feel the need to have background checks on us? That's rather rude, as you didn't ask for permission from us." I ask calmly.

I'm two damn inches away from slapping this old chick to kingdom come.

"My son has a dream to become a police man. If someone in this family had a bad history, that could cause complications. Although I think they over did it a bit, Kyouko did many things as a child. As mother, as daughter. Well, not in your case Umeko. You're not even related to us, but that's just more reason to have you both checked out."

Did she seriously just go there? I may not be blood related, but I sure as hell have been better family to Tohru and Miss Kyoko than you have ever been, you neanderthalic plebeian!

"Tohru, Umeko, the men in the house…" Tohru's uncle began, furrowing his eyebrows as a judgemental smile crept onto his face, "Did they do anything _out of line_?"

**Slap!**

Well, I have a newfound respect for grandfather.

"Do you only know how to make fun of others? Kyouko, Umeko, I'm sorry about these people."

"Eh? No problem…" Tohru uttered out, shocked at the violent outburst her grandfather had just displayed by slapping her uncle.

"It's fine, grandfather. That's how they get through life, after all." I accept, smiling condescendingly at the exasperated family behind grandpa.

"They may be ill-intentioned people, but to me they are crucial family members. Even if they slander someone from time to time, I'll endure it. However, I can't allow you two to endure it and stay here!"

"...Are you kicking us out?" I deadpan, sweat-dropping slightly.

"Ah, no! I'm not trying to make you young ladies leave. Kyouko, Umeko, I just feel that you two were not made to go through this. Even Katsuya said that Kyouko should live somewhere with freedom; so she can live life with more vigor!"

I held Tohru's hand at the mention of her father. Mister Honda is a touchy subject for her, after all. I've never met him, as he passed away when Tohru was three. Miss Kyouko found me when I was four.

"So...For you two, this home is too restricted. If you'd rather be somewhere else, feel free to do so!"

I kept quiet, leaving Tohru to make this decision. She needs to come up with the answer by herself. I know she will make the best choice.

"I have received...Much kindness. After all, I have my mother's and sister's love, and two great friends...But…" She trails off, tears collecting in her eyes.

She misses them. I do too.

"I want," She begins, sniffing slightly as she wipes her eyes with the sleeve on her arm, "To stay in... Sohma, Kyou, and Shigure's house...That's what I really want."

"They've become our family...That's what I want as well." I murmur in agreement, leaning my head on her arm.

"Is it?" A familiar voice asks warmly. I looked up in surprise, a smile pulling at my lips to see Yuki in front of Tohru and I. "Then just come back!"

She stares up at him, completely flabberghasted as to how he arrived here. Does she not remember we gave them the address…?

"Let's go!" I heard Kyou say, grabbing our heads and pulling us away out of the house.

"H...How did you guys get…" Tohru stutters, still shocked from this whole ordeal.

"You two left us the address, didn't you?! It wasn't that hard to find...And you made me go with that damn Yuki, too!" He let go of our hair, scratching his scalp in irritation, "I'm not sure why we did it! When y'guys left I just kept getting more agitated."

"Awe, you missed us~!" I cooed, hopping up to ruffle his hair.

"Eh, stop that!" He demanded, swatting my hand away, "And if ya guys didn't want to leave, you should've said so from the damned start!"

"W-What makes you say that?!" Tohru stutters, blushing from embarrassment.

"I heard all of it, ya know!"

Well, this conversation is about to turn extremely awkward or extremely emotional.

"To do what you want...That wouldn't do much harm, would it? Even if letting you both do what you want bugs me, your situation is… Even if y'guys said something sad or… Damn it, even if you both said something ignorant, that's fine! Even if you two are sad, it's not a problem. It's okay to be a little selfish sometimes."

I pause in my steps, choosing to stare wide-eyed at Kyou...He's such a softie. I ruffle his hair once more, turning to comfort my sister afterwards. That whole speech must've meant a lot to her as well, as she's so selfless she tends to forget about herself and her feelings.

"Wh-Why are you crying? Hey, what happened?!" Kyou freaks out, not knowing what to do.

"I...I want to go back!" She exclaims, "Back home with everyone! I want to! I want to go back…"

Kyou grabbed our wrists, tugging us forwards. "Let's hurry on back then!"

Yuki joins us along the way, and we end up holding each other's hands while walking.

This is how it should be.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"Congrats! You have successfully taken back the princesses." Shigure grinned, clapping slowly.

"It should be rescued." Yuki mutters, him and Kyou walking off.

"Thank you for allowing us back, Shigure." I smiled up at him.

"Maah, it's my pleasure. Besides, those two forcefully took the address and ran out to find you two. That was the first time I've seen Yuki that enthusiastic~."

"H-Huh? When did I become enthusiastic…? No way." Yuki paused, looking over his shoulder towards us with red cheeks and wide eyes.

"Liar! Your facial expression obviously said you didn't want to lose them." Kyou teases, smirking at Yuki.

D'you feel that? That right there is sexual frustration at it's finest.

"Ch. Wasn't that you?" Yuki mocked back, harshly smacking Kyou across the face.

Hot damn. I don't know anyone who reacts to their crush like they do.

"Even if they're like this… Please help take care of them, you two!" Shigure said over the sound of Yuki and Kyou fighting.

"Of course~!" We agree in unison, genuinely happy smiles spread across our faces.

We're back home.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"AAAH!" Tohru screamed out in alarm, tripping over the last step. Sweat-dropping, I helped her up and stacked the books.

"Y'kay, sis?"

"Yes, but...Shigure's books…"

"I told you not to help out this early in the morning!" Kyou patronized harshly.

"...She's doing it for you because Shigure's den is now your room! Of course she'd help move the books." Yuki glared, pouting slightly in frustration.

"Wait...If Kyou's just now moving into a room...Where was he sleeping before?" I inquire, tilting my head slightly. Yuki and Kyou both blush, looking in opposite directions.

Ohohoho~, I see!

"You guys are so freakin' cute, I swear." I giggle, grinning up at them.

"He-e-e-ey! If you guys have time to lounge around, you have time to move books!" Shigure scolded Yuki and Kyou, taking their embarrassment as laziness.

Yuki and Kyou somehow turned the whole thing into a competition, Kyou ending up ripping various covers into shreds in his haste, much to Shigure's disdain.

**Ding-dong!**

"Oh hey, they're here." I state, setting down the books with Tohru to go greet them.

"Welcome! Was it hard to find your way here?" "Nah." "Good! This is Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima! They're our best friends." Tohru introduces dramatically, gesturing wildly to them.

"Hiya." "Nice to meet you." They deadpan, blankly taking in our house and housemates.

I have a bad feeling about this...But hey, Tohru wanted our friends and new family to get along well, so if that's the situation...

Arisa and Saki handled the whole tent ordeal well, though. Only a minimum amount of shouting had occurred. They kind of invited themselves over, but it's all good. We haven't had a sleepover in a long time~.

"Please come in and make yourselves at home!" Shigure welcomes, spreading his arms flamboyantly.

"...Dog." Saki states, looking past Shigure's shoulder causing us all to freak out, "There's a dog in here."

We all stare where she's pointing, a legitimate dog on the steps. What the hell? Why is a dog even here?

"Eh?! It's a real...Ah, I mean, there really is a dog here! Come in, come in..."

Yuki facepalmed. Kyou leans on him slightly, grasping a bit of his shirt in relief. Eugh, they give me cavities with their sweetness.

"Excuse me, you...You're Shigure, right? What do you do for a living?" Arisa asks, pulling me to sit next to her, wrapping her arms around my waist. I sweatdrop, patting her arm affectionately.

Arisa and Saki act very maternally to Tohru and I, acting as if we're their favorite nieces. It's very endearing, if not a bit patronizing as times.

"Ah, me? I'm a novelist!" Shigure smiles, pointing at himself. Why am I not surprised...?

"You are a novelist?!" Tohru exclaims, standing up abruptly looking completely shocked. Maah, is she a bit starstruck?

"What is it, Tohru dear?!"

"Why are you so surprised?"

"You write novels? Pure literary novels?" Oh gosh, even Yuki didn't know?

"Mmm, yes. I myself like this one." Shigure answered, pulling out a...

Oh hell no, is that a _hentai_ manga? Arisa quickly covered Tohru's eyes, glaring at Shigure.

"Sorry~! Hah hah, that's not the one. This one is mine!" He said sheepishly, pulling out the correct book, "The other one is just something I like to read."

...Pervert.

"Wah! To think that one of the people I'm close to is a novelist...!" Tohru swooned, clasping her hands together tightly staring starry eyed at Shigure.

"Miss Tohru, please don't praise him. He'll get arrogant." Yuki requests, referring to Shigure's proudly grinning self.

"He already is. I don't think it can get much worse." Kyo muttered, sweat-dropping at him.

"...I feel like I just accidentally found my big brother's hentai manga collection." I whine, nuzzling my head into Tohru's side.

"Ah, I just thought about something! Please wait here!" Tohru cheers, dancing her way up the stairs.

"Ehhh. While she's doing that I'mma go get dressed." I sweat-drop, staring down at my pajamas sheepishly.

I join Tohru in the bedroom, her searching around for something and me changing into my dark blue basketball shorts and black long sleeved tee-shirt. I know, I'm so classy. To be honest, while I do like dressing cutely, it...It embarrasses me.

I usually get teased for looking like a boy, what with my long pixie cut orange hair and refusal to wear skirts and girly blouses, but it's better than being made fun of for dressing femininely.

I'd rather get made fun of for being something I'm not rather than something I am.

"Wah! I found them~!" Tohru sings, grabbing my wrist and tugging me down the stairs.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," She apologises to everyone, holding up a deck of cards, "Let's play poor-man!"

Oh crap. How the hell d'you play that...? Eh. I'll just braid Arisa's hair or something while they're playing.

"Ah, that's not a bad idea, Miss Tohru!" Yuki smiled genuinely, causing Kyou to give him a long look.

"Picking up where we left off?" Arisa booms, "Great! I want to beat Carrot-top more!"

"Good, if I win you have to dye your damned hair black!"

"Then if I lose, you have to get rid of that fake orange color and dye it white."

"This is my natural hair color, damn it!"

I sit behind Arisa, undoing her bun and began brushing through it lazily with my fingers.

"Sohma, will you please shuffle the deck?" Tohru asks sweetly, offering them to him.

"Eh? Ah...O-Okay." He stutters, tugging on a strand of his hair.

"Don't do that." Kyou mutters, grabbing Yuki hand and subtly lacing their fingers together underneath the table.

Hmm. Being short _does_ have perks.

I finish the braid, settling down to lay my head down on Tohru's shoulder and watch everyone fight in amusement.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"Oh my...I yelled too much earlier. My throat is sore now." Arisa lightly complains, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yes...Your bed is very nice, by the way."

"Thanks! Shigure bought it for us."

"He's like a grandfather to you both, isn't he...?"

I snorted, flapping my hand dismissively, "Nah. He's more like an uncle or older brother. Yuki and Kyou are like our close roommates who like each other. It's adorable."

"Hah, yeah. You could cut the sexual frustration between those two with a damn knife, if ya wanted." Arisa laughs, ruffling my short hair slightly before something caught her eye, "Eh? Tohru, ya still have that necklace?"

"Yeah! It's a happy memory."

"Hmm? Which memory? Tell us~."

"Oh, that's right, I haven't told you both yet." She remembers, picking up the seahorse necklace and intertwining her fingers with the string, "When Umeko and I were around six or seven, we were picked on often. One day when I was alone, a bunch of boys chased me and I got scared...I ran all over the place and became lost."

"I was afraid they'd find me, so I hid. Slowly night passed and morning came. I was so afraid that I started crying...Then a teenage boy wearing this necklace found me. He took me home, gave me the necklace, and left without saying a word." She giggles, "I still have no idea who he was."

"What a romantic story...Perhaps you two will reunite after all these years and fall in love." Saki murmurs, smiling slightly at her.

"It's hard to know... It is a small world, after all. But he...He has probably forgotten. Now that I think about it though, he was my first love." She trailed off wistfully, staring adoringly at the wooden seahorse pendant.

"That's the sweetest thing ever." I smile warmly, "But it's getting late. We should get some sleep, ne?"

We all crawl into bed, holding hands with each other and falling into a deep slumber.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Kyou jumped slightly at the sound of Yuki slamming the door, looking up from the carton of milk questionably.

"Hey...Hey Yuki. You seem-," He was interrupted by Yuki wrapping his arms around his waist, nuzzling his head into Kyou's shoulder. "Come on, you! Open your damn eyes!"

Awwwe, he's blushing~!

"Damn it, Yuki..." He murmured, setting down the milk to pick Yuki up bridal style, "I'm going to get you back to bed, you damn mess."

"Waaah, young love..." I swoon, wrapping my arms around Tohru's waist to keep myself from falling over. "Tohru...D'you think I'll ever find someone like that?"

"Of course! You're a wonderful girl, Umeko. Anybody would be lucky to be able to call you their girlfriend!" She confirms, hugging me tightly. Ah, Tohru. You always know what to say to cheer a gal up~.

Arisa and Saki came in from the other room and quickly joined in on the hug, nuzzling us both before letting go.

"We'll come here often to visit you guys, take care!" Arisa said, waving at us while walking out the door.

"Yes...I'd like to know more about the Sohma's strange electric waves." Hana agrees, opening the door and leaving.

Kyou walked down the stairs, by himself this time, and looked around.

"Eh...They left?"

"Yep. They're not really big on goodbyes."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I'm too tired to even care right now."

"Ah. You better go back to Yuki so you both can go to sleep."

"WHAT?!"


	4. My Hopeless Romantic Senses Are Tingling

**A/N: ERMERGERSH MERMERJEE!**

**Warnings: Slight profanity, and KyouxYuki.**

**Thanks to: xXRosangelaXx, Kiko12, Senna Bluefire, Akumu Michi, Chibikarp, Newmoon565, Alyce DreamEater, Hufflepuff Princess99, and NarutoSasukeHighigo. You all are lovely!**

**Word count: 2412.**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

_Umeko's POV_

The cultural festival is nearing, the entire school excited to attend and make booths. Our class, 1A, isn't any different.

"We have already passed the health inspection, the 'riceball booth' can progress smoothly." Yuki states before pausing, letting his classmate speak.

"Does anyone have any suggestions about what the main flavor for the riceballs should be?"

"Yes! What about three flavoured riceballs?" Tohru eagerly contributes.

"Great idea; that sounds lovely." Yuki compliments.

"Whaaaat? That sounds disgusting. I want to try chicken, konbu, and pickled plum. Could they really be good together?" A girl complained to her friend.

"Heh, that makes me want to throw up."

"Your personalities are what really make me want to throw up." Arisa murmurs sinisterly, slamming her iron pipe onto their desk and leaning on it.

Whaaa? Are you even allowed to bring weapons to school? It looks like it still has a little blood on it, even.

"What about...Fighting rice balls?" Kyou questions suavely, smirking at Yuki.

"Fighting?"

"One on one. No rules, as long as you're alive. Bleeding and dismemberment is okay."

"Oppose." We all deadpan, wondering where the hell that idea even came from inside his sick mind.

"What about encouraging sales?" Yuki brings up, "Whoever buys one will receive an extra rice ball for free. We could also use special ingredients..."

"Agree!" We chant, the mood lightening up significantly, causing Kyou to freak out and be teased by the other students.

...Then a bunch of cats came in and started laying on him? That's freakin' cute.

He jumped up, running towards the door, "Kyou wait, where did all these cats-," "I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" He screamed, kicking it open and running out. In all the commotion, no one noticed Yuki slipping out the door to find Kyou.

Well, no one except me, that is.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

I just finished changing out of my work clothes, now wearing a baggy tee shirt and torn jeans. Bursting open the door, I dance forward blindly, "Sis, are you ready to go ho-AHHGH!" I slip, falling forward and grasping whatever I could.

My eyes slowly opened, looking forwards to see what that warmth on my cheek is-oh.

Oh.

Large brown eyes stare back at me, widened in surprise.

I scuttle back, letting go of the chest of his jacket to clutch my cheek. I stare up at the blonde boy with burning cheeks.

...That was the first time anyone has ever kissed my cheek. How should I feel about this?

I don't even know his name...!

"Ah-h, uhm..." I stutter, feeling my face get hotter and hotter as the seconds tick. Suddenly Tohru picks me up, running out of the room. "Wh-Tohru, w-what's going on?!"

I barrel rolled out of her arms once we were outside, nearly tumbling into Yuki. "H-Hi Yuki." I mumbled, still flustered from the kiss.

"...Miss Tohru and Umeko. You both seem to be a bit out of breath, are you two alright?"

"Yeah...We're fine. Thank you for coming here to walk us back home." I mumbled, staring up at the sky.

"If you two are in any sort of trouble...Please let me know. I'll help you."

"Thank you." Tohru and I say in unison, smiling at him.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"Yuki, Umeko...We'd like to give you both a gift." A random girl began, smiling sweetly at us, "We would like you both to wear your respective outfits to the festival. Everyone chipped in! Well, except for yours, Umeko. Yours was my cousin's old dress, but she didn't want it anymore since it was only for cosplay. She's around your height and size."

Wait, why am I included in this? Yuki and I share a 'What the hell?' side glance, sliding our eyes back to the black haired chick.

"This is yours, Yuki!" She pulled out a hideous dress that looked like an old cat lady threw up on from the thirties. Wait...If that's Yuki's, what's mine going to be like?

"And this is Umeko's!" A simple pale pink lolita dress with thick straps, ending with bows on both sides. White lace flared out from the straps and thin ruffles, hanging down three inches. The skirt had two layers, both thinly trimmed with lace looked like it would go to mid thigh on me. The hanger also held a long strand of thick white lace and white tights. All in all, it is an extremely dainty outfit.

What the hell.

All of us stare at the dresses in alarm.

"Be strong, Sohma and Honda! You both can do it!" A classmate cheers, clapping us on the back harshly.

After we had finished setting up, Yuki and I resigned to our fate, dressing ourselves in the ridiculous get up offered to us. I had to have Tohru help me, though, as I had no idea how to put that crap on. I wore the black knee high lace up boots I wear everyday to school, clashing slightly with the fair coloring of the outfit.

While she was tying the strand-apparently meant to be used as a bow/headband thing,- she told me I looked extremely pretty, but I'm not sure if she meant that genuinely or said it in comfort.

Apparently Yuki and I attracted lots of people, though, as we sold all of the rice balls. Our classmates praised Kyou and Tohru for their excellent job, proceeding to flock around Yuki and I to take pictures.

Simpletons.

Everyone eventually dispersed, so I turned to Yuki and began to ask, "Aye, can we change now, or-," "Yuki, you look like a girl~!" A childish voice chimed, hopping onto Yuki's shoulders.

Oh my gosh, is that the boy who kissed my cheek...? He knows Yuki?

My cheeks flame up, an embarrassed scowl tugging my lips as I turn to bury my head in Tohru's stomach.

"Why is Momiji here at school?" Kyou asks, sounding rather shocked. I'd look, but, y'know, the whole embarrassment thing. So, Momiji is his name?

I turn my head slightly, peeking to see what's going on behind me.

"You shouldn't wander around by yourself, Momiji." A mature voice scolded, emitting from a tall guy in a doctor's coat. "How are you, Yuki? You too, Kyou."

A group of fangirls circled around them, squealing over their cuteness and fashion senses.

"Guten tag! I'm Momiji Sohma, and this is Hatori Sohma. We're Kyou's and Yuki's relatives." He introduced loudly, taking off his hat.

"Momiji is fine, but why is that bastard here..." Kyou complained, glaring at the tall figure.

I turn completely, fidgeting with the lace at the end of the dress. It looks like Hatori's giving Yuki a check up.

"Hatori's a doctor." Kyou explained.

"There's no need to do a check up here."

"I'm here because you didn't attend your monthly check up exam."

...Monthly check up exam?

I lingered back a moment, letting Tohru rush forward to inquire about Yuki's health. So, he has asthma...You sure as hell wouldn't have known it, what with how he fights. Walking towards them, I unbutton Yuki's cardigan. It's certainly too hot for that in here.

"You both are Tohru and Umeko Honda, right? It's nice to meet you both." Hatori greets.

"Likewise." I murmur, Tohru staring up at him with wide eyes.

Ohohohohoho~, my hopeless romantic senses are tingling!

"Momiji! No, don't climb up the booth! That's dangerous, you idiot!" Kyou shouts.

"Oh...I should go check it ou-," "Nope. I've got this, sis." I interrupt, standing on my toes to ruffle her hair.

I walk towards Kyou and the booth, but he has already gotten Momiji off and hit him harshly on the head causing him to wail by the time I went through the curtain. "Sit here and don't move!"

"Don't hit people for no good reason, damn it!" I yell, smacking Kyou upside the head.

Momiji abruptly ceases his crying, standing up and looking down at me with wide eyes, "Ah~! Umeko! How've you been? I came here to see you."

"I'm pretty good, besides being forced to wear this stupid outfit. It's nice seeing you again..." I mumble, looking down with red cheeks and a frown. The lace on my dress is extremely interesting...

"Ja! The last time we met was fate~."

"Y'know each other?" Kyou asked, looking somewhat disgruntled.

"We met in papa's building!" Wait.

Papa's building...?

This whole time Tohru and I have been working for Sohmas?!

"Umeko, d'you know about the twelve zodiacs?" Momiji inquired, grinning down at me blindingly.

"Mmm. Yeah. Why?"

"Great! I can hug you without worrying!" WAIT HOLD UP NOW!

"Wait a minute, you little pervert!" Kyou growled, grabbing Momiji's head before he could fling himself at me.

"I thought transformation isn't a problem?"

"That's not the problem. The problem is we're in public!"

"You just want Umeko for yourself...She's very cute! You must hug her everyday, huh, Kyou?!" Momiji accused, glaring at Kyou.

Wh-wait-what? He thinks I'm cute?! I frown deeply towards the floor, furrowing my eyebrows and covering my red cheeks.

Momiji apparently took advantage of Kyou's flustered self, wrapping his arms around me before pulling me closer. "Hugs are amazing~!"

**POOF!**

Everyone came running in, finding me cradling a white rabbit to my chest. Everyone in the room sweat-drops, except for Momiji.

"Wh...Where's Momiji? Why're his clothes here?! Where is he running off to? What happened, Honda? This whole ordeal is strange." They all murmured.

"Strange...?" Yuki began self-consciously, pouting sadly and bringing his hands up to his chest, "Then I am also very strange...I as a man, dressing like this."

I am not embarrassed to admit that I would've had a nosebleed had I not known Yuki's gay for Kyou. I'll have to thank Yuki later, though. Everyone has forgotten about Momiji.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"YOU ANNOYING BRAT, DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU DID?!"

"As punishment, you can't go out for a week."

"Ehhh~. You two are being scary, aren't they, Umeko?" Momiji asks me sadly, laying his head down on my shoulder and flattening his ears down.

"Sorry, Momiji. Nothing much you can really do about it except for not knowingly transforming in public."

"You are extremely lucky Yuki helped you out." Hatori sighs, shrugging off his jacket.

"Hmph...That guy really knows how to use his beauty. Why would he say he dislikes looking like a girl if he isn't afraid to use it to his advantage?" Kyou murmurs, scowling slight.

**Pow!**

"Do you want to fly a little higher?" Yuki asks, clenching his fist while looking down at Kyou.  
"Stupid rat..." He mutters, covering his mouth to prevent blood from leaking everywhere.

"Awwe, but Yuki! He just admitted he thinks you're attractive~." I tease, standing up while carrying the white bunny.

They completely ignored me...Could they have possibly become immune to my jokes?!

"Momiji, you need to think before you act. Let's go home now." Hatori deadpans.

What? They're leaving already...?

"Huh? We're going home already...?! But there are still so many things I want to talk about with Umeko!"

"'If there is a problem, we have to leave'. That was our agreement."

"Ah. I had almost forgotten something important...Yuki, Kyou, stand there." Hatori directs, pointing towards the spot a few feet in front of him.

"Aye, Momiji. I'll give you my cell number so you can call me, 'kay?" I tell him, sitting him on my head before writing down my number on a piece of scratch paper, shoving it in the pocket of his jacket.

"Wah, okay~! I'll be sure to call you soon!" He cheered, hopping off of me and into Hatori's arms, whom had just tricked Kyou and Yuki into taking a picture together.

"This picture will be great. Good bye."

"Bis bald!"

"The tea is finished-whaaaa?! Where did they go?" Tohru flails, nearly spilling the tea.

"They had to go~." I pout, taking the tray from her and setting it down on the coffee table. "They sure were interesting, ne?"

"Ah, Miss Tohru and Umeko. If you run into Hatori again, please try to avoid him." Yuki warns, unbuttoning his cardigan.

"Eh, why?"  
"It's not really Hatori's fault...When all those children saw me as a rat, it was Hatori who wiped their memory. I'm a little concerned, so I'm letting you two know." He murmurs, staring down.

Smiling, I take a few steps towards him and jump to ruffle his hair, "Thanks, Yuki. It means a lot."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"_1A's Umeko and Tohru Honda. Please come to the advising room."_

"Hi." Hatori greets, nonchalantly smoking a cigarette while on his seat.

Wait. Are you even allowed to smoke while on school grounds? Plus, isn't Hatori supposed to be a doctor?!

"I'm sorry to have called you here, but if Kyou and Yuki were here we wouldn't be able to speak in detail." He explains, standing up and fishing a piece of paper out of his pocket with his free hand.

"Pardon the directness, but this is the Sohma estate's address. Next weekend, please come."

"Eh...Why?" I ask, scratching the back of my head.

"I would like to talk to you two...About something very important. Of course, please don't tell Yuki or Kyou about this. You can't refuse me, also. Do you understand?"

_He's going to kill us!_

"No wa-," "I understand!"

DAMN IT, TOHRU!

"Good! You may get the chance to meet Akito, as well."

I feel like crying right now, this isn't even funny!

"Keine sorge, I'll stay with you two!" Momiji exclaims, popping out of nowhere and wrapping his arm around my waist, "I won't let him do anything to you guys, so please go!"

"Ehhh, how many more scares am I going to get today!" I cry, laying my head on Momiji's shoulder with a pout and a blush.

"You little brat."

"Tohru and Umeko are sensitive girls! They'd get scared being alone with a man like that."

To be honest, I don't think Tohru would be that scared after a while. She seems to be a little soft on the eyes for Hatori, and him to her. They'd be a cute couple, as long as it's after we graduate. At our age of sixteen it'd be kind of creepy.

I, on the other hand, am slightly wary at the idea of being alone with Hatori. As long as Momiji is there as well, right? I lay my hand on his, smiling up at him slightly.

Yeah, we'll be okay.


	5. Important AN & Bonus chapter

**A/N: Ahahaha, hi! So, um, last time I updated was...-Checks calendar-**

**Oh.**

**Welp, in case you're thinking, "Where the hell has this hoe been?" I've been derping out, plus my family and I have been getting rid of our crap and fixing our house up to sell it and move. I'm also editing the previous chapters because my writing was even crappier than it is now, and I'm wanting to change some things around, so yeah. If you're still putting up with my crap, thank you! I've also received some lovely reviews, which may or may not have reminded me that I have an incomplete story published.**

**-COUGH- ITOTALLYFORGOTOMGI'MSORRY-COUGH-**

**Also, I'm looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested? I need help keeping characters in, well, character, grammar and spelling help since I can only catch so much, etc. Please PM me if you're willing. Thank chu! c:**

**Here's a bonus, non canon chapter so you all don't murder me with rusty spoons or no scope me.**

**(Bonus!)**

**Umeko's POV**

_Kyo blushed furiously, glaring down at the ground. He couldn't seem to make eye contact with Yuki, not that he exactly wanted to either._

'_Y'know,' He began slowly, 'You may be a damned rat, but you're __**my **__damned rat.'_

_Yuki chuckled, bringing his hand up to stroke Kyo's flushed cheek, 'That may just be the sweetest thing you've ever said to me, you stupid cat.'_

_He took another step towards Kyo, lips centimeters away from each other part to whisper, 'I love-,'_

"Umeko, what are you writing?" Said carrot-top asks, looking over curiously at the sound of graphite scratching against paper.

Oh, crap.

"Uh," I nervously chuckle, "N-Nothing. What are _you _doing?"

My attempts to change the subject must have been too blunt, if the suspicious look on his face is anything to go off of.

He stands up, slowly taking steps my way, "What're you hiding?"

Barrel rolling onto the floor from my perch on the window sill, I desperately clutch my pink notebook to my chest before sprinting off. Heavy steps and shouts follow me closely, anxiety and effort heaving my breaths. I need to escape, lest Kyo-Kyo discover the topic of my shameless fanfiction. Just the thought of it brought a thin stream of blood flowing from my right nostril.

Turning the corner, I screech as I nearly collided with Yuki. Dear Kami, can my luck get any worse?

My rhetorical question is answered in the form of Yuki pausing me by placing his hands upon my shoulders. Get offa me!

"Umeko-san, are you alright? You're bleed-!" I interrupt him, slapping him across the face and ducking underneath his arms.

By the sound of slipping and mutual shouts, I assume Kyo ran into Yuki. Let's hope they're so caught up in each other that they don't join forces to capture me, ne?

"Umeko-san, please hold on for just a moment!"

"Stop your ass right there!"

Tears join the flow of blood. I should just stop thinking, shouldn't I?

Salvation comes in the form of my beloved sister, Touru. I nearly fall to my knees to thank the Lord for this chance to get the hell out of here.

"Oh, Ume-nee!" She exclaims happily, carrying a basket of folded clothes.

"I'm so sorry, Touru-chan!" I cry, flailing the arm that isn't gripping onto my notebook.

"Sorry for wha-woah!" She shouts, stumbling backwards after I grab the large basket from her with one hand.

"It's a sacrifice that must be done!"

Waiting for the two obviously gay boys to round the corner, I swing the basket onto them before running away. I ignore the swears in favor of not slipping on any clothes that fell from the ba-_phuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!_

Kyo grabs my ankle before sliding me towards his fallen form, grabbing the open book from my hand.

All goes quiet for a few seconds, Yuki reading the story from over Kyo's shoulder. Their eyes widen, slowly sliding over to my sobbing body.

"Umeko-san..." Yuki begins slowly, eyebrows furrowed.

"Y-Yes, Yuki-kun?" I sniff, a hopeful look on my face.

"I'm...GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kyo screams, reaching over for my neck.

"_NO!"_


End file.
